


World Weary Warrior

by Lynne_Dayle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne_Dayle/pseuds/Lynne_Dayle
Summary: Link takes a small moment between adventures. Just a very small one-shot.





	

        Impa had it wrong, it’s not that he didn’t remember it’s that he remembered too much. Link remembered it all, every life, every battle all the way back to the first time 10,000 years ago. The same stupid song and dance, repeating over, and over, and over again. Every single one weighing on him, chipping away at his world weary soul.

        And looking out at what remained of Hyrule, after 100 years asleep in that Chamber he’d wondered to himself if he had it in him to do it all again, that Hyrule had it in **Her** to do it all again after so much heartache. He also wondered if Zelda, or even Ganon felt as tired as he did.

        Link looked up at the clear blue sky, laying in the sun warmed grass on the little hill to the right of Myahm Agana Shrine. Hateno was so remote, so quiet and peaceful, it would be so easy to just stay and forget everything. To just leave the rest of Hyrule to it’s own devices and wait out the end of it all right there. He bought it, the house just behind him, though Link couldn’t for the life of him really explain why. Why not? He’d never actually owned a house before, a tree house or two, but never an actual house. And for a brief shining moment Link could see a glimmer of some kind of life. Not one of Master Swords and endless battles, but one of peace and quiet. A cozy little home in Hateno Village, a small herd of horses grazing on the hill, he could breed King the White Stallion to his beloved Epona - _once he found her_ -, the foals would be sought after, there would be none finer. Link thought he could meet a nice girl even, and start a family.

        Zelda’s face flashed into his mind then. Her sad beautiful face, burned into his memory so vivid, and her voice echoing in his head. There was no way he could leave her, not when she needed him most. Even if it were to end in a bittersweet parting as with many of their past encounters.

        Link let out a heavy sigh, and got to his feet. He brushed himself off and looked up at his house. He didn’t know if he had it in him to keep fighting, if this might be the last fight, but for her he would go. And maybe, just maybe after all the fighting was done, if he got the chance he would ask her to live here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly how I feel when playing the game. I wanna just leave Hyrule to it's own devices and just fill my yard full of horses.


End file.
